Cinta Dalam Hati
by Enji86
Summary: Ai Haibara yang sudah kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano menghilang saat pertempuran di markas besar organisasi hitam. Apakah Shinichi akan berhasil menemukannya? Baca dan komen!
1. Hilang dan Kembali

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Hilang dan Kembali**

By Enji86

Di suatu gedung tinggi di jantung kota Tokyo, terjadi pertempuran sengit antara polisi dan organisasi hitam. Gedung tersebut merupakan markas besar organisasi hitam. Tentu saja Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano yang tubuhnya baru saja kembali seperti semula secara permanen seminggu yang lalu juga terlibat di dalamnya. Shinichi berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho yang lari di belakangnya supaya mereka tidak terpisah di tengah hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di gedung tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan Shiho gemetar dalam genggamannya. Mereka berhenti di depan lift.

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka mengejar kita" ucap Shiho.

"Ini buruk. Baiklah, aku akan membuat mereka mengejarku sedangkan kau bisa bersembunyi" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak setuju. Mereka akan membunuhmu" ucap Shiho.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" ucap Shinichi menarik Shiho menjauhi lift menuju suatu ruangan yang ada di lantai itu. "Sembunyi di sini dan kunci pintunya, oke"

Shiho menurut karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Shinichi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kudo-kun, jangan mati" bisik Shiho.

"Tidak akan" ucap Shinichi tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar Shiho mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut, dia berlari menuju lift. Beberapa saat kemudian lift itu terbuka dan dia masuk ke dalamnya. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang menuju lift.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun di rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian dan menemukan wajah Ran yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Shinichi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap Ran. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau di rumah sakit" jawab Ran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku melihatmu dibawa keluar gedung itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan kau langsung dimasukkan ke ambulans. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Ran.

"Apa kau bisa memanggil inspektur Megure juga" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah" ucap Ran.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kondisi anda semakin membaik, Kudo-san" ucap dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Apakah ada korban lain dari insiden di gedung itu dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

"Banyak polisi terluka tapi mereka sudah ditangani, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab dokter.

"Hanya polisi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, ada penjahatnya juga sih" jawab dokter setengah bercanda.

"Apa di antara korban, ada yang bernama Shiho Miyano?" tanya Shinichi.

"Shiho Miyano? Saya kira tidak ada. Baiklah Kudo-san, saya permisi dulu" jawab dokter.

Shinichi merasa lega. Jika Shiho tidak termasuk korban, berarti dia selamat.

Setelah dokter keluar dari kamarnya, Ran masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Inspektur Megure dimana?" tanya Shinichi ketika dia melihat Ran hanya sendirian.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya. Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Aku juga sudah menelepon profesor Agasa. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu dan tidak sabar menunggumu sadar sehingga dia ikut menginap di sini. Aku baru bisa membujuknya pulang tadi malam" jawab Ran.

"Oh, begitu. Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Shinichi.

"Seminggu. Jantungmu tertembak makanya..." ucap Ran.

"Seminggu?" seru Shinichi.

"Shinichi... kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir? Kau muncul di hadapanku dalam keadaan tertembak setelah aku menunggumu sekian lama. Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku melihatmu tertembak. Aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya padahal aku baru melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama" ucap Ran. Dia sudah mulai terisak-isak tak terkendali.

"Ran, maafkan aku. Tapi kau bisa lihat kan? Aku tidak mati. Aku ada di sini untuk menemuimu" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, aku... mencintaimu" ucap Ran.

Shinichi benar-benar terkejut setengah mati sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, oke?" ucap Ran.

"Ran, aku juga... mencintaimu" ucap Shinichi.

Mata Ran terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia. Dia menggenggam tangan Shinichi.

"Syukurlah" ucap Ran.

Muka mereka berdua memerah seperti tomat dan mereka tertawa bersama, tawa bahagia. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa, mereka dikagetkan oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Profesor Agasa masuk dengan terburu-buru tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi diantara Shinichi dan Ran.

"Shinichi-kun, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih, profesor" ucap Shinichi.

"Uhm, bisakah kita bicara berdua?" tanya profesor Agasa.

Shinichi memandang Ran.

Ran hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Shinichi.

"Jadi..." ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh profesor Agasa.

"Dimana Ai-kun?" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Apa maksudmu, profesor?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Aku tanya dimana Ai-kun. Dia tidak keluar dari gedung itu. Dia juga tidak kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak ada diantara korban yang terluka atau mati. Dimana dia Shinichi?" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Apa?" ucap Shinichi. Kepanikan mulai melanda hatinya.

Kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu dan inspektur Megure masuk ke kamar Shinichi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." ucapan inspektur Megure dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Inspektur, apa kau melihat atau bertemu dengan asistenku di gedung itu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Asistenmu yang berambut coklat itu? Aku tidak melihatnya. Kami sudah mendata dan memeriksa semua orang yang ada di gedung itu tapi sepertinya dia tidak masuk dalam daftar. Mungkin dia sudah keluar sebelum kami berhasil mengalahkan organisasi hitam" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Tapi dia tidak pulang ke rumah" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Saat itu dia bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di lantai 20. Apa polisi sudah memeriksanya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kami sudah selesai memeriksa gedung itu dengan teliti 3 hari yang lalu... Tunggu sebentar, ruangan di lantai 20... Ada suatu keanehan di salah satu ruangan di lantai 20" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Keanehan" ucap Shinichi dan profesor Agasa serempak.

"Kami menemukan mayat laki-laki berpakaian hitam-hitam dan berambut pirang panjang yang oleh rekan-rekannya dipanggil Gin. Dia mati karena luka tembak di belakang kepalanya. Yang aneh adalah kami menemukan darah berceceran tidak jauh dari mayat tersebut dan darah itu bukan darah laki-laki itu. Kami sudah berusaha mencari tahu tapi darah itu tetap misterius. Kami menduga orang yang bernama Gin itu membunuh seseorang di ruangan itu kemudian orang lain menembaknya dari belakang dan membawa mayat orang yang dibunuh Gin itu" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa menduga bahwa Gin berhasil membunuh pemilik darah yang berceceran itu?" ucap Shinichi panik.

"Yah, darah yang berceceran itu begitu banyak. Kami juga sudah memeriksa senjata Gin dan dia sudah menghabiskan lima peluru, satu untuk membuka kunci pintu dan yang lainnya mungkin... di tubuh pemilik darah yang berceceran tersebut" ucap inspektur Megure.

"Jadi Ai-kun sudah..." profesor Agasa mulai terisak-isak.

"Tidak. Belum tentu itu dia" ucap Shinichi tapi keyakinannya mulai goyah.

"Shinichi-kun, kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, bahwa asistenmu yang berambut coklat itu ada di suatu ruangan di lantai 20 dan sampai sekarang dia menghilang maka misteri pemilik darah tersebut sudah..." ucap inspektur Megure.

"Tidak! Bukan dia!" teriak Shinichi. Dia mencoba bangun dari kasurnya walaupun badannya terasa sakit semua tapi inspektur Megure dan profesor Agasa mencegahnya. "Aku harus memeriksanya sendiri! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Shinichi" ucap inspektur Megure.

Ran yang mendengar suara ribut dari kamar Shinichi segera masuk. Inspektur Megure berteriak padanya untuk memanggil dokter sehingga Ran segera keluar lagi untuk mencari dokter. Dokter buru-buru masuk ke kamar Shinichi yang meronta-ronta ingin bangun.

"Shinichi, tenanglah" ucap Ran mencoba menenangkan Shinichi.

"Aku harus mencarinya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shinichi.

"Ini gawat. Lukanya bisa terbuka. Suster, suntikkan obat penenang" ucap dokter.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku harus mencarinya!" teriak Shinichi sambil meronta semakin keras.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shinichi, suster menyuntikkan obat penenang sehingga beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi sudah berhenti meronta walaupun mulutnya terus komat-kamit tanpa suara. Setelah itu dia tertidur.

XXX

Shinichi keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian dan setelah beberapa hari beristirahat di rumah, dia kembali ke sekolah. Hidupnya berjalan normal seperti sebelum pertemuannya dengan organisasi hitam. Senormal yang dia bisa. Dia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Ran. Mereka kencan di akhir pekan. Kadang-kadang jalan-jalan berempat dengan Heiji dan Kazuha. Bahkan kasus-kasus kriminal masih setia membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi Ran bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Shinichi.

Ran masih tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang ingin dicari oleh Shinichi saat dia mengamuk di rumah sakit setelah bicara dengan inspektur Megure dan professor Agasa. Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada mereka berdua tapi mereka tidak bisa memberikan jawaban dengan alasan semuanya masih dalam tahap penyelidikan. Mereka juga melarangnya menyinggung-nyinggung masalah ini di depan Shinichi karena dokter bilang Shinichi tidak boleh tertekan selama dia dalam masa penyembuhan

Shinichi yang sekarang tidak banyak bicara sehingga Ran yang harus banyak bicara. Ran menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi saat Shinichi pergi termasuk cerita tentang Conan dan Ai. Shinichi hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk setiap beberapa saat sehingga Ran curiga bahwa sebenarnya Shinichi tidak mendengarkannya. Dia tidak sombong seperti dulu lagi. Dia juga melarang Ran ikut dengannya jika dia menyelidiki suatu kasus baik sendirian atau bersama Heiji. Jika Ran memaksa, Shinichi akan marah padanya sehingga mau tidak mau Ran menurutinya. Jika mereka sedang jalan-jalan, Shinichi dengan tiba-tiba tertegun tapi kemudian menghela nafas seperti orang yang menemukan sesuatu kemudian sadar kalau ternyata bukan itu yang dicarinya. Shinichi sepertinya juga mengalami insomnia sehingga dokter memberinya obat tidur.

XXX

"Apa kabar Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko ketika dia dan suaminya menemukan Shinichi di ruang tamu.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi anak kami yang tersayang" ucap Yukiko.

"Ya, ya. Terserah" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengajakmu dan Ran berlibur ke Amerika. Besok kalian sudah mulai liburan semester kan?" ucap Yukiko.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi Shin-chan, kau kelihatan tidak baik. Kau harus refreshing, ganti suasana" ucap Yukiko.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, dia sudah pergi" ucap Yusaku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku tahu dia selamat dan aku akan menemukannya" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi kau sudah dengar dari polisi…" ucap Yusaku.

"Terserah apa kata polisi. Aku yakin dia selamat dan ada di suatu tempat. Aku yakin!" ucap Shinichi.

Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kesunyian di ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi bel pintu. Yukiko pergi untuk membukakan pintu dan bertemu muka dengan Ran.

"Oh, Ran-chan, silahkan masuk" ucap Yukiko.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke ruang tamu. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Yukiko mengajukan idenya pada Ran.

"Ke Amerika ya. Pasti akan menyenangkan tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan" ucap Ran.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Lihat Shin-chan, Ran saja sudah setuju, kau juga harus ikut" ucap Yukiko.

"Eh? Shinichi tidak mau. Kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Ran. Ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju ikut kalian liburan ke Amerika" ucap Shinichi.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kita berangkat besok, oke?" ucap Yukiko ceria.

XXX

Selama di Amerika, Shinichi dipaksa menemani Yukiko dan Ran kemanapun mereka pergi, sedangkan Yusaku, ayah Shinichi, sibuk menyelesaikan novelnya di rumah. Hari itu mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ran-chan, apakah baju ini cocok denganku?" tanya Yukiko.

"Hmm, kelihatannya bagus" jawab Ran sambil memperhatikan Yukiko.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku mau coba yang itu dulu sebagai perbandingan. Kau juga harus mencari baju yang cocok untukmu juga, Ran-chan. Lalu kita carikan baju untuk Shin-chan juga" ucap Yukiko.

"Hei kalian, bisa cepat sedikit nggak sih. Aku sudah lapar. Dan aku juga tidak perlu baju" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Sabar Shin-chan, sebentar lagi juga selesai" ucap Yukiko.

"Capek deh" ucap Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar toko. Kemudian dia melihatnya di antara orang-orang yang memenuhi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dan kali ini dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Kemudian orang itu menghilang di kerumunan orang. Shinichi berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah menghilangnya orang itu.

"Akhirnya dapat juga. Shin-chan, kami sudah selesai… Lho, kok nggak ada" ucap Yukiko.

"Shinichi…" ucap Ran memandang ke luar toko.

"Ah, mungkin dia bosan menunggu kita jadi dia pergi jalan-jalan sendiri. Jangan khawatir" ucap Yukiko.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu" ucap Ran.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita cari makan dulu. Siapa tahu kita menemukannya di foodcourt" ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah" ucap Ran.

XXX

Shinichi terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan protes orang-orang yang disenggolnya sampai akhirnya dia melihatnya di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Dia harus berjalan memutar agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Shinichi kembali berlari. Shinichi mengikutinya sampai ke tempat parkir.

Dia berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Shinichi menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba dia melangkah pergi sehingga Shinichi meraih lengannya, membuatnya menoleh. Shinichi bisa melihat bahwa dia terkejut. Matanya membesar karena kaget.

"Kudo-kun…" gumamnya.

Kemudian dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi, ingin melarikan diri. Menyadari genggamannya mulai terlepas, Shinichi menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ucap Shinichi mempererat pelukannya.

Akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menyerah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Haibara" ucap Shinichi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kudo-kun" bisik Shiho kemudian matanya menutup, kehilangan kesadaran.

Shinichi menjadi panik. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berlutut untuk menyangga tubuh Shiho dan mulai mengguncang-guncangnya dan memanggil-manggilnya. Tiba-tiba ada mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Pengendara mobil itu turun dari mobilnya dan berlutut di depannya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari fic The Antidote yang dikarang sama SN 1987A, fic yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Jangan lupa komen yah!


	2. Untuk Melupakan

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan dimiliki oleh Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Untuk Melupakan**

By Enji86

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang yang berlutut di depan Shinichi. Ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengenali orang tersebut.

"Jodie-sensei?" ucap Shinichi.

"Cool Guy? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shiho pingsan?" tanya Jodie.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus menolongnya" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau benar. Tolong masukkan dia ke mobilku" ucap Jodie.

Shinichi menggendong Shiho masuk ke jok belakang mobil Jodie kemudian dia juga masuk. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho ke bahunya.

"Err, Cool Guy. Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tapi sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak ikut" ucap Jodie.

"Aku mau ikut. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini" ucap Shinichi.

Melihat mata Shinichi yang bicara penuh kesungguhan, Jodie tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mobil Jodie keluar dari tempat parkir pusat perbelanjaan menuju rumah Jodie.

XXX

Setelah selesai memeriksa Shiho, Jodie mengantarkan dokter ke pintu. Dokter itu menyampaikan beberapa hal pada Jodie di depan pintu kemudian pergi. Lalu Jodie kembali ke kamar Shiho.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Shinichi.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar. Shiho butuh istirahat" ucap Jodie lalu melangkah keluar kamar diikuti oleh Shinichi.

Jodie membawa Shinichi ke ruang tamu dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di situ.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" tanya Shinichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Shiho hanya kelelahan, mengingat dia baru sadar dari koma 2 minggu yang lalu" ucap Jodie.

"Koma?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya. Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi padanya di gedung itu" ucap Jodie.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" seru Shinichi.

"Untuk apa kami memberitahumu?" sebuah suara bernada dingin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk.

Jodie dan Shinichi menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Shuu?" ucap Jodie.

"Kau sudah meninggalkannya di tangan Gin di gedung itu" ucap Shuichi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau..." ucap Shinichi.

"Masih mau membela diri, huh? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Gin sangat terobsesi ingin membunuhnya. Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada obsesinya itu sehingga aku masih sempat membunuh Gin sebelum dia meledakkan kepala Shiho. Gin menembakkan 4 peluru ke badan Shiho untuk menyiksanya, membuatnya kesakitan sebelum membunuhnya. Hasilnya, dia koma sampai 2 minggu lalu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakannya gara-gara kesalahanmu? Kau tidak berhak membela diri dan kau tidak berhak ada di sini, kau dengar. Pergi dari sini" ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shuu, jangan begitu padanya" ucap Jodie.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Keluar dari sini sekarang juga" ucap Shuichi tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jodie.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" gumam Shinichi.

"Apa katamu?" ucap Shuichi mengangkat alisnya.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Shuichi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi" ucap Shinichi.

"Beraninya kau" ucap Shuichi.

"Semuanya memang kesalahanku. Aku gagal. Tapi dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Aku tidak akan gagal lagi" ucap Shinichi.

"Sayangnya Shiho bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi, sekarang dia berada dalam perlindungan FBI" ucap Shuichi sinis.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali dari FBI" ucap Shinichi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa" ucap Shuichi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Hentikan semua ini! Shiho yang memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya, bukan kalian. Kalian berdua sangat menyedihkan" ucap Jodie.

Shinichi dan Shuichi terdiam walaupun atmosfer di sekitar mereka masih tegang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Cool Guy. Kalau kau ingin bicara dengan Shiho, kau bisa datang lagi besok. Sekarang Shiho butuh istirahat" ucap Jodie.

"Tapi..." ucapan Shinichi terpotong melihat pandangan mata Jodie. "Baiklah"

Shinichi melangkah ke pintu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Jodie.

XXX

"Shin-chan, kemana saja kau? Kami cemas sekali menunggumu pulang" ucap Yukiko ketika Shinichi masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ya, itu benar Shinichi" ucap Ran.

"Aku capek sekali. Aku mau naik ke kamarku dan tidur" ucap Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya dan Ran yang memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ran.

Shinichi hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa ya? Apa ada yang terjadi ketika dia pergi?" ucap Ran.

"Entahlah" sahut Yukiko.

Shinichi langsung berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap. Sepertinya penyakit insomnia-nya sudah sembuh.

XXX

"Ran-chan, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi nonton opera?" tanya Yukiko saat mereka sarapan.

"Tentu" jawab Ran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shinichi?"

"Yah, ide bagus tapi aku tidak ikut" ucap Shinichi.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Aku sudah punya acara sendiri" jawab Shinichi.

"Apa kau terlibat kasus lagi?" tanya Ran.

"Kurang lebih" jawab Shinichi.

"Kau pasti tidak mengijinkan aku ikut denganmu" ucap Ran sedikit kesal.

"Tepat sekali. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang di teater" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Err, apa ini hanya aku atau kalian juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Shin-chan?" ucap Yukiko.

"Sepertinya cuaca mendung di hatinya berangsur-angsur menjadi cerah" ucap Yusaku.

"Berarti ideku mengajak Shin-chan dan Ran-chan ke Amerika untuk menghibur Shin-chan sukses besar. Aku memang ibu yang hebat" ucap Yukiko ceria.

Ran tersenyum mendengarnya walaupun setitik kegelisahan tertinggal di hatinya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Shinichi berubah.

XXX

Shiho memandang perang urat syaraf antara Shuichi dan Shinichi di kamarnya dengan pandangan bosan sedangkan Jodie hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di dahi.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan saling pandang seperti itu. Aku khawatir nanti mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Dari mata turun ke hati" bisik Shiho pada Jodie.

Jodie berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon Shiho. Shuichi dan Shinichi yang mendengar Jodie tertawa, langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam sehingga Jodie langsung sweatdrop.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Jodie, melanjutkan perang urat syaraf mereka yang terganggu.

"Bisakah kau melempar mereka keluar dari sini. Ini sungguh melelahkan" ucap Shiho.

"Oke, serahkan saja padaku" ucap Jodie.

Jodie menendang Shuichi dan Shinichi keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Kalian dilarang masuk ke sini sampai kalian berhenti bertingkah konyol" teriak Jodie dari dalam kamar.

"Ini salahmu" ucap Shuichi menuding Shinichi.

"Enak saja. Ini salahmu" ucap Shinichi tidak terima.

Dan perang urat syaraf pun berlanjut.

XXX

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Shiho.

"Mereka begitu karena kau" jawab Jodie sambil tersenyum.

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shiho.

"Mereka sedang memperebutkan hak untuk melindungimu" jawab Jodie.

"Apa? Mereka benar-benar bodoh" ucap Shiho.

"Apa boleh buat. Shuu ingin melindungimu karena dia merasa berhutang banyak pada kakakmu dan Cool Guy ingin melindungimu karena dia bilang dia sudah berjanji padamu" ucap Jodie.

"Mereka tidak perlu meributkan hal seperti itu" ucap Shiho.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus mengambil keputusan" ucap Jodie.

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Siapa yang akan kaupilih" jawab Jodie.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau kau memilih Shuu, kau akan tetap tinggal di sini sampai training agen FBI dimulai tapi kalau kau memilih Cool Guy, kau akan ikut dengannya ke Jepang sampai training agen FBI dimulai" ucap Jodie.

"Aku rasa aku akan tinggal di sini sampai training agen FBI dimulai" ucap Shiho setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, menurutku kau harus memberi Cool Guy kesempatan. Aku rasa dia mengalami depresi setelah kejadian yang menimpamu di gedung itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang kaualami. Karena itu dia bersikeras membawamu pulang ke Jepang untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak akan gagal lagi melindungimu" ucap Jodie.

"Aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa itu bukan salahnya jadi aku tidak perlu ikut dengannya" ucap Shiho.

"Bukan itu saja alasannya. Kau juga harus memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri" ucap Jodie.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau punya perasaan khusus untuk Cool Guy kan? Saat kau koma, aku beberapa kali mendengar kau mengigau namanya" ucap Jodie.

"Aku... Hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain jadi aku..." ucap Shiho.

"Karena itu kau harus ikut ke Jepang bersamanya dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya dengan begitu kau akan bisa melupakannya" ucap Jodie.

"Aku tidak tahu..." ucap Shiho.

"Kau harus melakukannya Shiho. Kalau kau menyimpan perasaanmu, kau akan sulit melupakannya tapi jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu, kau akan merasa lega dan dengan begitu kau bisa melupakannya dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain" ucap Jodie.

Shiho diam sejenak. Dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku rasa kau benar" ucap Shiho akhirnya.

Jodie tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Benar-benar ingin" gumam Shiho.

"Apa kau siap menyampaikannya pada mereka sekarang?" tanya Jodie.

"Aku rasa begitu" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jodie-senpai"

"Tidak masalah. Kau dan aku sudah mengalami banyak hal mengerikan dalam hidup. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bisa saling memahami dan mendukung. Aku panggil mereka dulu ya" ucap Jodie.

XXX

"Aku tidak setuju" ucap Shuichi.

"Dan aku tidak butuh pendapatmu" ucap Shiho dingin.

Shuichi mendelik pada Shiho tapi Shiho tidak menghiraukannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shinichi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Kudo-kun" ucap Shiho.

Jodie segera menarik Shuichi keluar dari kamar Shiho dan menutup pintunya.

"Kudo-kun, tentang kejadian di gedung itu..." ucap Shiho.

"Maafkan aku Haibara. Semua salahku. Seandainya aku mengikuti kata-katamu dan tidak meninggalkanmu di sana, kau tidak akan mengalami... kejadian itu" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Semuanya sudah takdir" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku terlalu bodoh makanya semua ini terjadi. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bergabung dengan FBI karena pekerjaan itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Shinichi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah kau bisa membujukku atau tidak" ucap Shiho.

"Aku pasti bisa" ucap Shinichi.

"Jangan lupa memanggilku dengan namaku yang asli. Aku tidak mau rahasia tentang APTX 4869 terbongkar. Sekarang pergilah. Aku mau tidur" ucap Shiho.

"Hei, Hai... Miyano, besok aku pulang ke Jepang. Aku harap kau ikut bersamaku besok" ucap Shinichi.

"Masalah itu bisa kau bicarakan dengan Jodie-senpai. Dia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku" ucap Shiho.

"Oke, oke. Selamat tidur Hai... Miyano" ucap Shinichi kemudian bergegas keluar kamar.

XXX

"Kenapa sih kau membiarkan mereka bicara berdua. Aku harus masuk ke sana. Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Shiho" ucap Shuichi.

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot ingin Shiho tinggal di sini? Kau punya perasaan khusus padanya ya?" tanya Jodie.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Dia itu adiknya Akemi. Lagipula aku dan kau..." ucap Shuichi.

"Jadi kau sudah menganggap Shiho seperti adikmu sendiri. Kau sangat manis saat berperan jadi kakak laki-lakinya Shiho, Shuu" ucap Jodie.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho pergi dengan anak tidak berguna itu" ucap Shuichi.

"Kau harus membiarkannya, demi masa depan Shiho" ucap Jodie.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat bahwa Shiho punya perasaan khusus pada Cool Guy" jawab Jodie.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setahuku anak itu sudah punya kekasih. Kalau Shiho ikut dengannya, dia akan terluka. Aku tidak bisa melihat hubungan antara hal ini dengan masa depannya" ucap Shuichi.

"Justru karena itu, untuk melupakan cintanya pada Cool Guy, Shiho harus ikut dengannya ke Jepang dan menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan begitu dia akan merasa lega dan dengan cepat bisa melupakan Cool Guy" ucap Jodie.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Shuichi ragu.

"Perasaan yang tersampaikan lebih mudah dibuang daripada perasaan yang terpendam. Percayalah" ucap Jodie.

"Begitu ya" ucap Shuichi.

Pintu kamar Shiho terbuka dan Shinichi keluar dari pintu itu.

"Jodie-sensei, besok aku pulang ke Jepang. Apakah Hai... Miyano bisa ikut denganku besok?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hal ini harus aku bicarakan dulu dengan dokternya Shiho. Kalau tidak bisa, kau pulang duluan saja ke Jepang, nanti aku sendiri yang akan mengantar Shiho, oke?" jawab Jodie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shinichi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shuichi. "Aku janji aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

"Tch. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Shuichi.

Kemudian Shinichi pamit dan keluar dari rumah Jodie.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Untuk 4869, Serena Akako Yuu, edogawafirli, reno, amelia, dan Lillya Hoz, you're the best!

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian.


	3. Hidupmu Hidupku

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Hidupmu Hidupku**

By Enji86

Saat itu hari sabtu, 2 hari sebelum sekolah dimulai kembali, Shinichi dan Ran pergi ke mall.

"Ah, itu dia. Ayo kita ke sana" ucap Shinichi.

"Gucci?" gumam Ran saat mereka sampai di depan toko yang ditunjuk Shinichi.

"Nah, pilihlah barang yang kausuka" ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi, barang di sini kan harganya mahal. Lebih baik tidak usah" ucap Ran. Mukanya merah.

"Tidak apa. Pilih saja yang kau suka. Aku yang akan membayarnya" ucap Shinichi.

Akhirnya Ran menurut dan pergi ke bagian tas wanita sedangkan Shinichi pergi ke bagian lain yang ada di toko itu. Setelah mereka keluar dari toko Gucci, Shinichi mengajak Ran ke toko merchandise klub sepakbola internasional. Di sana Shinichi membeli gantungan HP dan jaket Real Madrid dan Barcelona. Kemudian mereka makan di foodcourt dan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran memandangi tas Gucci-nya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Shinichi membelikannya tas bermerek yang mahal, jadi dia merasa bahagia sekali. Sejak mereka pulang dari Amerika, Shinichi sepertinya sudah kembali ceria lagi, mulai banyak bicara lagi. Dia kemudian ingat Shinichi juga membeli sesuatu di sana.

"Apa ya kira-kira yang dibelinya" gumam Ran berpikir. "Ah, aku tanyakan saja padanya besok"

XXX

"Hei Ran, aku ingin kau bertemu seseorang" ucap Shinichi di depan kantor detektif Kogoro.

"Siapa?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Shinichi.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah profesor Agasa dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jodie-sensei dan... Hairi-san?" ucap Ran setelah masuk ke ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gelisah.

"Hairi-san?" ucap Jodie memandang Shiho dengan bingung.

"Ah, kita pernah bertemu dalam suatu kasus dan aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan nama Hairi" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu. Mouri-san, aku ingin memperkenalkan juniorku di FBI, Shiho Miyano. Dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan karena terluka ketika menangani suatu kasus jadi aku ingin menitipkannya di sini. Dia sebaya denganmu dan Cool Guy karena itu dia akan bersekolah dengan kalian mulai besok dan aku ingin berterima kasih pada profesor Agasa yang sudah berbaik hati menawarinya untuk tinggal di rumahnya" ucap Jodie.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku senang Ai... Shiho-kun akan tinggal di sini" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Aku Ran Mouri. Aku pacarnya Shinichi. Senang bertemu denganmu Miyano-san" ucap Ran.

Shiho mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku juga senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Mouri-san. Maaf aku membohongimu saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku harus menjaga identitas asliku" ucap Shiho pada Ran, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan berhenti menjadi pecundang dan menyatakan perasaanmu, tantei-san?"

Jodie dan profesor Agasa langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan pecundang" ucap Shinichi kesal. "Lagipula Ran yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku"

Ran merasa hatinya tenggelam. Kenapa Shinichi mengatakan hal itu di depan Miyano-san, seperti ingin membela diri, ucap Ran dalam hati.

"Kalau memang begitu kejadiannya berarti kau memang pecundang karena menunggu si gadis menyatakan perasaannya duluan" ucap Shiho.

"Terserah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Oh ya, ini hadiah selamat datang untukmu" ucap Shinichi memberikan tas kertas yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Hati Ran semakin tenggelam ketika Shiho mengeluarkan isi tas kertas itu. Dompet Gucci, jaket dan gantungan HP Real Madrid.

"Hei, ini asli!" seru Shiho setelah mengamati dompet Gucci di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau pikir aku akan memberimu barang palsu" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Kudo-kun, kau... Terima kasih banyak. Aku senang sekali" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Shinichi, tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya yang barusan.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Shinichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ran merasa dia benar-benar dalam bahaya.

XXX

Shiho sekelas dengan Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko. Dia menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Shinichi, di belakang bangku Ran dan Sonoko. Shinichi mendapat tugas dari wali kelasnya untuk mengantar Shiho berkeliling sekolah saat jam istirahat karena mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Dan ini ruang klubku, klub sepakbola, ayo kita ke dalam" ucap Shinichi.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa orang sedang mengobrol di dalam.

"Hai, semua" ucap Shinichi.

"Hai, Kudo-kun. Siapa itu yang kaubawa. Pacar baru?" tanya seorang gadis yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia ini murid baru di kelasku. Namanya Shiho Miyano. Tachibana-sensei memintaku membawanya berkeliling sekolah" ucap Shinichi.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" ucap Shiho sopan.

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, keheranan. Saat dia masih menjadi Ai Haibara, dia akan bersikap dingin pada orang-orang, kenapa sekarang berubah, pikir Shinichi.

"Oh, hai. Namaku Ayako Minagawa, manajer klub, kelas 3, lalu ini Kyouya Watari, ketua klub, kelas 3 juga, lalu itu Tsukasa Arai, kelas 2 dan Kotaro Minami kelas 1" ucap Ayako dengan ceria.

"Hei, bukankah itu gantungan HP Real Madrid, kau penggemar Real Madrid ya. Aku juga" ucap Kotaro menunjuk gantungan HP yang tersembul keluar dari saku seragam Shiho.

"Hmm, jadi kau suka sepakbola ya. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau bergabung menjadi manajer klub kami?" tawar Ayako.

"Bukankah senpai adalah manajer klub ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Oh, klub ini punya 3 manajer untuk masing-masing kelas. Kebetulan Ichigo-chan, manajer kelas 2 mengundurkan diri karena harus pindah ke luar kota mengikuti orang tuanya. Kau kelas 2 dan kau suka sepakbola, jadi klop deh" ucap Ayako.

"Aku tidak yakin..." ucap Shiho.

"Terima saja. Ini akan menyenangkan" ucap Shinichi tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shiho.

"Yay! Kyouya-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Ayako.

"Yah, turnamen sudah dekat jadi mendapatkan manajer baru merupakan hal yang positif" ucap Kyouya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut latihan sore nanti. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh anggota tim" ucap Ayako.

"Baik" ucap Shiho.

"Selamat bergabung Miyano-san. Tolong rawat kami dengan baik ya" ucap Tsukasa sambil melirik penuh arti ke arah Shinichi.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Shiho.

XXX

Saat pulang sekolah Shiho mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya dan mengirim e-mail kepada Jodie. "Senpai, aku jadi manajer klub sepakbola"

Beberapa saat kemudian datang balasan dari Jodie. "Have fun and do your best"

"Kirim e-mail ke siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Jodie-senpai" jawab Shiho.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Shiho.

"Terserah" ucap Shinichi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ran. "Ran, aku ada latihan jadi aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, oke" ucap Ran kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Miyano. "Miyano-san, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?"

"Oh, aku lupa bilang padamu, Miyano mulai hari ini menjadi manajer klub sepakbola jadi dia ikut denganku" ucap Shinichi.

"Begitu ya" ucap Ran. Hatinya tenggelam lagi.

XXX

Setelah berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota tim dan pelatih sekaligus guru olahraga, Shiho duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan, menonton jalannya latihan dari jauh karena dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Saat tim melakukan pertandingan latihan, Ayako dan Miyuki yang merupakan manajer kelas 1 menghampiri Shiho.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ayako.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan, Minagawa-senpai" jawab Shiho.

"Tck, tck, tck. Bukan Minagawa tapi Ayako. Kita sesama manajer harus akrab, oke?" ucap Ayako.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau harus memanggilku Miyuki-chan" ucap Miyuki.

"Oke, oke. Ayako-senpai dan Miyuki-chan, ya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Betul sekali, Shiho-chan" ucap Ayako. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Shiho merasa senang karena dia punya teman. Dia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan kembali ke Jepang.

XXX

Saat latihan selanjutnya, Shiho sudah membawa baju ganti yaitu kaos dan celana training plus jaket Real Madrid hadiah dari Shinichi karena latihan selesai saat hari sudah gelap.

Ayako dan Miyuki mengajaknya masuk ke lapangan setelah latihan selesai agar Shiho bisa merasakan atmosfer lapangan. Shiho berdiri di depan gawang dengan bola di depannya.

"Ayo Shiho-chan, kau pasti bisa" ucap Ayako.

"Semangat, Shiho-senpai" ucap Miyuki.

Shiho membulatkan tekadnya dan menendang bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga tapi ternyata dia hanya menendang angin. Bola itu masih berada di tempatnya semula. Ayako, Miyuki dan beberapa anggota tim yang masih beristirahat di pinggir lapangan langsung membatu melihat kejadian itu kecuali satu orang. Shinichi tertawa terbahak-bahak di pinggir lapangan.

Shiho langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam tapi sepertinya Shinichi tidak sadar karena sibuk tertawa. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bola kemudian ke arah Shinichi kemudian kembali ke bola. Shiho menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga dan bola itu mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Shinichi sehingga dia jatuh ke belakang.

"Jadi begitu caranya menendang bola" gumam Shiho setengah melamun.

Ayako, Miyuki dan anggota tim yang membatu langsung sweatdrop lalu melarikan diri dari lapangan.

Ketika Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya, yang tersisa di lapangan hanya dia dan Shinichi yang masih tergeletak. Shiho segera menghampirinya.

"Kudo-kun, kau belum mati kan?" tanya Shiho setengah khawatir setengah mengejek.

Shinichi tidak menjawab. Shiho jadi khawatir dan berlutut untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba dia ditarik jatuh dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terbaring di tanah dengan Shinichi di atasnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Sakit tau!" seru Shinichi.

"Salah sendiri kau menertawakan aku. Sekarang lepaskan aku" seru Shiho berusaha mendorong Shinichi.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menerima balasannya" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Kau tidak akan berani" ucap Shiho.

"Lihat saja" ucap Shinichi sambil mulai menggelitiki Shiho.

Shiho tertawa karena geli sambil berusaha menghalangi tangan Shinichi menggelitikinya dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan" ucap Shiho di antara tawanya.

Shinichi sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang melihat kejadian ini, pasti orang itu akan salah paham. Apalagi kalau itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Sebabnya adalah ketika dia melakukannya sebagai Conan, semua orang bilang mereka berdua sangat manis. Dan disanalah Ran Mouri berdiri, melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan hatinya itu. Dia datang ke lapangan sepakbola setelah selesai latihan karate untuk pulang bersama dengan Shinichi dan ternyata...

"Shinichi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Ran marah.

Shinichi langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke arah Ran dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ran..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

Shiho menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong Shinichi dan melepaskan diri. Shiho berdiri kemudian mengangguk ke arah Ran dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Serena Akako Yuu, 4869, Lillya Hozikawa, Devanne Mois, reno, edogawafirli karena sudah membaca dan mengomentari fic ini.

Chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian.

Jawaban untuk 4869 : Ya, menyatakan cinta. Soalnya cinta yang terpendam itu nggak baik untuk masa depan. He he he.

Jawaban untuk Lillya Hozikawa : Kalau di canon-nya, Shuichi dan Jodie pacaran sebelum Shuichi ketemu Akemi. Setelah ketemu Akemi, Shuichi lama-lama jatuh cinta sama Akemi sehingga akhirnya Shuichi mutusin Jodie. Kalau di fic ini, aku membuat mereka CLBK.

Jawaban untuk reno : You know me well. Tapi kalau Shinichi-nya nolak kan nggak jadi ShinShi. He he he.

Btw, fic ShinShi dan CoAi yang berbahasa Indonesia kok tambah jarang ya. Ayo dong teman-teman, tulislah sesuatu!


	4. Di Balik Awan

**Disclaimer :** Yang jelas Detektif Conan bukan milik penulis fic ini...

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**D****i Balik Awan**

By Enji86

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ayako khawatir ketika Shinichi masuk ke dalam ruangan klub. Miyuki dan Kyouya yang juga masih ada di ruang klub mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Shinichi kemudian berlalu ke ruang loker.

"Shiho-chan, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ayako.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian bisa pulang duluan" ucap Shiho sambil membuka lemari es.

Ayako, Miyuki dan Kyouya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian keluar dari ruang klub.

Shiho mengambil es dari freezer dan meletakkannya dalam pengompres kemudian menyusul Shinichi ke ruang loker.

"Wajahmu kelihatan tambah ganteng, Kudo-kun" ucap Shiho.

"Thanks. Emangnya kau pikir gara-gara siapa wajahku jadi begini" ucap Shinichi sinis.

"Gara-gara kau sendiri kan" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi mengarahkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Shiho tapi malah berhadapan dengan kompres tepat di depan matanya. Shinichi mengambil kompres itu dan mengompres mukanya yang merah dan bengkak akibat kena bola yang ditendang Shiho dan tamparan dari ratu karate sekolahnya yaitu Ran.

"Aku bisa membantumu menjelaskannya pada pacarmu kalau kau mau" ucap Shiho.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti situasinya" ucap Shinichi.

Setelah Shinichi merasa lebih baik, mereka berdua pulang bersama.

XXX

Sehari sebelum turnamen, Ran bersedia memaafkan Shinichi dan mereka kembali bersama. Hal ini tidak lepas dari bujukan 3 manajer klub sepakbola yang tidak mau konsentrasi striker ace mereka terganggu selama turnamen berlangsung.

Pertandingan pertama mereka sukses besar. Pada babak pertama, mereka memang kesulitan mencetak gol tapi berkat saran Shiho sebelum babak kedua dimulai, akhirnya tim berhasil membongkar pertahanan tim lawan dan mencetak gol. Kemampuan Ayako dan Miyuki dalam menangani cedera yang dialami pemain juga semakin meningkat karena Shiho mengoreksi cara-cara mereka yang salah dan mengajari mereka cara-cara yang benar.

Kyouya menjadi tertarik kepada Shiho dan memintanya datang ke ruangan klub saat jam istirahat beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan kedua.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Watari-senpai?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang klub.

"Dari hasil pengamatanku, statistik para pemain meningkat setelah kau bergabung" ucap Kyouya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shiho tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat data-data ini" ucap Kyouya memperlihatkan isi layar laptopnya pada Shiho.

"Hmm, sepertinya statistik mereka memang meningkat" ucap Shiho.

"Bukan itu saja, idemu sangat membantu tim dalam membongkar pertahanan lawan saat pertandingan pertama" ucap Kyouya.

"Saat itu, aku sedang merekam pertandingan lalu kebetulan aku menyadari sesuatu dan mencoba menggambarnya di kertas, hanya itu saja. Itu hanya kebetulan" ucap Shiho.

"Aku pikir itu bukan kebetulan. Menurutku kau punya kemampuan. Oleh karena itu Miyano-san, aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku yakin dengan bantuanmu, kita bisa memenangkan turnamen ini" ucap Kyouya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Watari-senpai. Tapi aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu demi tim" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak berlebihan kok. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau ikut denganku menonton pertandingan calon lawan kita dan kemudian kita bisa mendiskusikan strategi yang akan kita gunakan" ucap Kyouya.

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan" ucap Shiho.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, kalau bisa panggil aku Kyouya saja ya. Kita kan satu klub dan sekarang kita partner" ucap Kyouya.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong Wa... Kyouya-senpai, aku lihat kau begitu serius dengan klub ini. Kau memang ketua klub ini tapi kau terlihat terlalu serius daripada yang lain" ucap Shiho.

"Mungkin karena aku terobsesi. Sejak bergabung dengan tim saat aku kelas 1, aku belum pernah mendapatkan gelar bersama tim. Keluargaku merupakan keluarga pengusaha yang sukses sehingga aku yang merupakan pewaris usaha keluarga, dari kecil sudah diajari untuk berusaha keras mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Kupikir paceklik gelar membuatku penasaran dan berusaha lebih keras" ucap Kyouya.

"Begitu ya. Itu sangat mengagumkan. Aku juga selalu bekerja keras walaupun untuk orang lain" ucap Shiho.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah bagian dari tim. Kemenangan tim adalah kemenanganmu juga. Jadi kau tidak perlu berpikir bahwa kau membantu tim ini demi orang lain. Kau berusaha keras juga demi dirimu sendiri" ucap Kyouya.

"Aku rasa kau benar" ucap Shiho.

XXX

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Kyouya dan Shiho selalu terlihat bersama sehingga gosip pun bermunculan. Anggota klub sepakbola yang tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tidak terpengaruh dengan gosip itu. Ran menjadi sedikit lega karena gosip itu. Namun ada juga sekelompok orang yang tidak suka dengan gosip itu. Shinichi yang merupakan anggota klub sepakbola juga tidak terpengaruh dengan gosip itu sampai suatu hari...

Malam itu, Shiho berjalan pulang ke rumahnya diantar oleh Kyouya. Mereka berdua baru saja menonton pertandingan calon lawan mereka di babak selanjutnya dan membicarakannya di sebuah kafe. Kyouya sedang bicara padanya ketika Shiho melihat Shinichi berpelukan dengan Ran dan Shinichi mencium dahi Ran di depan kantor detektif Kogoro.

Tiba-tiba badan Shiho menjadi lemas sehingga dia hampir jatuh tapi Kyouya dengan sigap menangkapnya karena dari tadi dia memandang ke arah Shiho. Shiho berpegangan pada Kyouya untuk menopang tubuhnya sementara Kyouya melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Shiho agar Shiho tidak jatuh. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang berpelukan.

Setelah Ran masuk ke rumahnya, Shinichi menoleh dan melihat Kyouya dan Shiho berpelukan. Hatinya yang tadi berbunga-bunga sehabis kencan dengan Ran langsung diliputi awan mendung yang kemudian berubah menjadi badai. Awalnya Shinichi ingin menghampiri mereka tapi kemudian dia membatalkan niatnya karena dia punya rencana yang lebih baik. Mulai besok dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyouya dan Shiho berduaan lagi. Walaupun dia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyouya pada Shiho yang sudah berdiri sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah, kurasa" ucap Shiho.

"Maafkan aku ya. Gara-gara membantuku, kau..." ucap Kyouya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyouya-senpai. Semua ini bukan salahmu" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Tapi sudahlah lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang jadi kau bisa istirahat. Besok kau juga tidak perlu datang latihan pagi" ucap Kyouya.

"Aku akan tetap datang" ucap Shiho.

"Miyano-san, ini perintah dari ketua klub. Jadi kau tidak boleh membantah. Besok kau tidak perlu datang latihan pagi" ucap Kyouya.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, kaichou-san" ucap Shiho.

"Aku serius" ucap Kyouya.

"Ya, baiklah" ucap Shiho.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah profesor Agasa.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi mengumumkan pada semua anggota tim bahwa dia ingin membantu Kyouya dan Shiho menyusun strategi tim jadi dia akan mengikuti Kyouya dan Shiho kemanapun mereka pergi. Kyouya dan Shiho sendiri merasa tidak keberatan walaupun mereka berdua dan anggota tim yang lain heran dengan keinginan Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu, Kudo?" tanya Tsukasa.

"Ya, itu benar. Kalau kau mengikuti kami, waktumu dengan pacarmu akan banyak berkurang" ucap Kyouya.

"Tidak masalah. Ran pasti mengerti. Lagipula aku bisa mengajaknya juga" jawab Shinichi.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Aku sendiri merasa senang kau menunjukkan keseriusanmu untuk menjuarai turnamen ini. Kau adalah striker ace kami" ucap Kyouya.

"Terima kasih, Kyouya-senpai" ucap Shinichi. Dalam hati, Shinichi sedikit merasa bersalah karena bukan itu alasannya mengikuti Kyouya dan Shiho, tapi karena alasan pribadi.

Ran berusaha mengerti walaupun dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa terasing ketika mereka berempat nonton pertandingan. Apalagi saat mereka berempat makan di kafe sambil membicarakan strategi tim. Ran sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan sehingga dia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Lalu dia mulai melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia harus bersabar dan bertahan jika tidak ingin kehilangan Shinichi.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Kau kan sudah punya makananmu sendiri" seru Shiho kesal.

"Aku cuma pengin nyicip kok. Kan pesanan kita beda" ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu pesan sendiri sana. Jangan ambil punyaku" ucap Shiho.

"Miyano, plis deh. Kalau cuma mau nyicip ngapain pesen?" ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi mempunyai kebiasaan baru yaitu mencomot makanan milik Shiho. Awalnya dia melakukan hal itu karena ingin menunjukkan pada Kyouya bahwa dia dekat dengan Shiho. Dia bahkan berusaha keras menahan serangan pandangan membunuh dari Shiho yang tidak suka makanannya dicomot orang lain. Tapi lama kelamaan, hal itu menjadi kebiasaan. Selanjutnya bukan cuma makanan saja yang dicomotnya, minuman Shiho juga diembat olehnya. Shiho yang sudah bosan memarahi Shinichi yang mencomot makanannya, akhirnya membiarkan tingkah laku Shinichi itu.

XXX

"Hei Miyano, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Shinichi di pintu ruang klub sepakbola.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" jawab Shiho.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Shiho.

"Kyouya-senpai ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukan" jawab Shiho.

"Jangan bohong" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, ada apa denganmu?" seru Shiho kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku ada janji dengan Ayako-senpai. Puas?"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun!" seru Shiho sambil memandang Shinichi dengan tajam.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena Ran memintaku menemaninya ke mall" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak peduli kau mau kemana. Pergi sana" ucap Shiho.

"Daah" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah tertidur.

XXX

Shiho terbangun ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia membuka HP-nya. HP-nya mati. Sepertinya kehabisan baterai. Mungkin Ayako-senpai tidak jadi datang, pikir Shiho.

Shiho memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam saku celana trainingnya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian keluar dari ruang klub. Ketika sedang mengunci pintu ruang klub, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Ada yang memegangi tangannya dan ada yang membekap mulutnya. Kemudian mereka menyeretnya ke gudang di belakang sekolah.

Orang-orang itu mengikat tangannya ke belakang, mengikat kakinya dan memplester mulutnya dengan lakban. Kemudian mencampakkannya ke lantai gudang beserta tasnya.

"Ini pelajaran buatmu karena kau berani dekat-dekat dengan Kyouya-sama" ucap salah seorang di antara mereka kemudian menutup pintu gudang.

Dari suaranya, Shiho bisa tahu bahwa yang bicara adalah wanita. Mungkin fans Kyouya-senpai di sekolah, pikir Shiho.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di gudang itu, Shiho mulai kedinginan. Dia hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana training. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit. Malam semakin larut dan Shiho semakin kedinginan. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan kesadarannya mulai berkurang.

"Kalau aku mati di sini, Kudo-kun pasti akan merasa bersalah dan depresi lagi. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun" ucap Shiho dalam hati kemudian matanya menutup, kehilangan kesadaran.

XXX

"Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shinichi yang masih memegang dadanya. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya, tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di tangga menuju kantor detektif Kogoro ketika tiba-tiba Shinichi memegangi dadanya yang sepertinya terasa sakit.

"Hei, itu mobil profesor Agasa" seru Ran ketika melihat mobil VW kuning lewat.

Profesor Agasa sepertinya juga melihat mereka berdua sehingga dia menghentikan mobilnya. Shinichi dan Ran menghampiri VW kuning tersebut.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, profesor?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku mau mencari Shiho-kun. Dia belum pulang padahal malam sudah larut. HP-nya juga tidak aktif. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat kurang sehat" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Dia belum pulang? Mungkin dia pergi ke rumah Minagawa-senpai. Tadi dia bilang dia mau bertemu Minagawa-senpai. Aku akan coba menelepon Minagawa-senpai" ucap Shinichi sambil membuka HP-nya.

"Halo Minagawa-senpai, apa Miyano sedang bersamamu?... Tidak?... Tidak jadi ketemu... Ya, dia belum pulang... Tidak apa, aku akan mencarinya. Jangan khawatir. Sampai jumpa" ucap Shinichi di telepon.

"Profesor, lebih baik kita mencarinya ke sekolah sekarang. Mungkin dia tertidur di ruang klub" ucap Shinichi.

"Naiklah kalau begitu" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Aku ikut" ucap Ran mengikuti Shinichi masuk mobil.

XXX

Shinichi membuka pintu ruang klub dan masuk ke dalam bersama profesor Agasa dan Ran.

"Miyano" panggil Shinichi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Shinichi mulai merasa panik. Dia keluar dari ruang klub dan mulai berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Shiho. Setelah beberapa lama, dia kembali.

"Profesor, dia tidak ada dimanapun. Dia menghilang lagi. Kenapa dia menghilang lagi? Apa aku gagal lagi, profesor" ucap Shinichi histeris.

"Tenanglah, Shinichi. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya" ucap Ran.

Kemudian Shinichi teringat alat pelacak yang dia tempelkan di gantungan HP Real Madrid yang diberikannya pada Shiho.

"Profesor, aku membutuhkan kacamata pelacak jejakmu" seru Shinichi.

"Aku pikir aku membawanya. Ada di mobilku" ucap profesor Agasa.

Shinichi langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya ke mobil profesor Agasa diikuti oleh profesor dan Ran. Dia menemukan kacamata yang dicarinya dan menghidupkannya. Dia kembali berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan kacamata itu diikuti oleh profesor Agasa dan Ran. Shinichi tiba terlebih dahulu di gudang yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Dia membuka pintunya dan menemukan Shiho di lantai gudang dalam keadaan terikat.

"Miyano" teriak Shinichi sambil menghampirinya. Dia membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Shiho juga lakban yang membungkam mulut Shiho. Shinichi bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh badan Shiho dingin dan dia menjadi bertambah panik.

"Miyano, bangunlah. Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu lagi. Semua ini salahku. Tolong bangunlah. Aku mohon padamu" ucap Shinichi sambil mengguncang bahu Miyano.

Shiho tetap tidak bergerak.

Shinichi kembali bicara pada Shiho dan memeluknya.

"Kudo-kun..." bisik Shiho beberapa saat kemudian.

"Miyano" ucap Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Shiho.

Shiho balik menatapnya tapi kemudian matanya tertutup lagi. Dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Shinichi melepas jaket Barcelona-nya dan memakaikannya pada Shiho kemudian dia menggendongnya keluar dari gudang dan bertemu profesor Agasa dan Ran di dekat gudang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shinichi?" tanya profesor Agasa khawatir. Dia memandang Shiho yang pingsan.

"Profesor, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang" seru Shinichi.

"Oh, baiklah" ucap profesor Agasa bergegas mengikuti Shinichi. Ran mengikuti di belakangnya.

XXX

Hati Ran seolah-olah ditusuk pisau berkali-kali melihat Shinichi memeluk Shiho dengan erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata 'maafkan aku', 'bertahanlah' dan 'jangan tinggalkan aku' selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit melalui kaca spion tengah mobil profesor Agasa. Ran duduk di kursi penumpang di depan sementara Shinichi duduk di kursi belakang bersama Shiho yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah dokter selesai memeriksa dan memberikan pertolongan pada Shiho, Shinichi masuk ke kamar Shiho, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menatap Shiho yang sedang tidur. Shinichi kelihatannya tidak menyadari kehadiran Ran yang dari tadi mengikutinya sehingga dia juga tidak bisa menyadari hati Ran yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Profesor Agasa masuk ke kamar Shiho setelah bicara dengan dokter.

"Kata dokter, kondisi Shiho-kun sudah stabil jadi kalian berdua bisa pulang sekarang. Aku yang akan menjaganya" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Shinichi, ayo kita pulang" ucap Ran.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku harus menjaganya" ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi kau harus sekolah besok dan kau juga harus mengantar Ran-kun pulang" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Bagaimana kalau profesor saja yang mengantar Ran pulang. Ini sudah larut dan pasti akan sulit mencari taksi" ucap Shinichi.

"Begitu ya. Itu benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Ran-kun pulang dan kau di sini menjaga Shiho-kun" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menginap di sini" ucap Ran.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Ran. Orang tuamu pasti cemas. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Shiho dengan baik" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku pulang" ucap Ran dengan nada marah. "Bodoh, aku menginap untuk menjagamu, bukan Miyano-san" gumam Ran namun sepertinya Shinichi tidak mendengarnya.

XXX

"Profesor, apa Shinichi dan Miyano-san punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Ran saat perjalanan pulang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka hanya berteman. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" ucap profesor Agasa balik bertanya.

"Tadi Shinichi kelihatan panik sekali dan sikapnya pada Miyano-san selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit…" ucap Ran.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau merasa cemburu tapi aku bisa pastikan tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka selain persahabatan. Shinichi mencintaimu sejak lama dan sekarang kalian sudah jadi pasangan jadi kau harus percaya pada Shinichi. Kalau kau sebagai pacarnya tidak bisa percaya padanya, lalu siapa yang bisa" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Aku rasa kau benar" ucap Ran. Masalahnya aku memang tidak percaya padanya, profesor, ucap Ran dalam hati.

Saat profesor Agasa masuk ke kamar Shiho setelah mengantar Ran, dia mulai merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Ran beberapa saat lalu. Dia melihat Shinichi tertidur, kepalanya menelungkup di tempat tidur Shiho dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Shiho.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salute untuk Serena Akako Yuu, Devanne Mois, 4869, Lillya Hozikawa, shirayuki nao, reno, amelia, , 3aboOorah.

4869 : Shiho manis? Wah, aku nggak sadar. He he he.

reno : Maaf kalau Shiho-nya OOC, soalnya udah nggak ada BO sih. Menurut analisisku (sok mode on), Ai Haibara bersikap dingin sama orang-orang supaya orang-orang nggak deket-deket sama dia. Hal ini karena orang-orang yang deket-deket Ai pasti nanti jadi target BO juga kalau BO berhasil menemukan Ai. Dia cuma nggak mau ada lagi orang celaka gara-gara dia. Sudah gitu Ai juga kehilangan semua orang terdekatnya (keluarganya) dan dia sepertinya belum siap merasa kehilangan lagi. Tapi aura gelapnya masih ada kok, buktinya temen-temennya pada kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri. He he he.

amelia : Kalau Ran-nya marah, yang tahu rasa kan...

Oh ya, aku lagi bikin one-shot ShinShi, mungkin besok baru bisa ku-publish. Baca dan komen ya!


	5. Sebuah Kisah Klasik

**Disclaimer :** Bukan milik saya...

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Sebuah Kisah Klasik**

By Enji86

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku" ucap Shinichi sambil membantu Shiho naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Shiho setelah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau kau celaka lagi" ucap Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ran? Memang ada apa dengannya?" ucap Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Dia tidak akan suka" jawab Shiho.

"Kau tidak mengenal Ran. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan" ucap Shinichi.

"Ha-ah. Kau benar-benar payah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia tidak suka kau berada di sekitarku. Apalagi sikapmu yang lebay saat aku di rumah sakit" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak lebay" seru Shinichi.

Shiho tersenyum.

"Kudo-kun, aku bisa mengerti sikapmu padaku karena kau mengidap hero complex, tapi dia tidak. Karena itu kau harus menjelaskan padanya dengan baik" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak mengidap hero complex" seru Shinichi.

"Tentu saja kau mengidapnya. Kalau kau tidak terinfeksi penyakit itu, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang, termasuk aku" ucap Shiho lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kau memujiku atau mengejekku sih?" ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah bagaimana persepsimu. Tapi kau benar-benar harus memberi penjelasan padanya. Kau tidak mau aku celaka lagi kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau yang mencelakaiku kemarin itu tunangannya Kyouya-senpai. Dia kebetulan melihatku makan bersama Kyouya-senpai. Dia cemburu dan dia mencelakaiku. Kau tidak mau kan, pacarmu yang ratu karate itu mengirimku ke rumah sakit dengan jurus karatenya karena cemburu" ucap Shiho.

"Dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tapi aku akan memberi penjelasan pada Ran. Dan lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kyouya-senpai" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kyouya-senpai akan mengantar jemput aku ke sekolah dengan limousinnya sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan tunangannya, makanya aku tidak perlu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamamu" ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Tapi bukankah itu akan membuat tunangannya semakin cemburu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya orang tua Kyouya-senpai sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memutuskan pertunangan mereka karena tidak mau mempunyai menantu yang berbuat kekerasan dan kriminal" ucap Shiho.

"Itu membuatku lebih khawatir lagi" gumam Shinichi.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sehingga aku bisa istirahat?" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, yah, kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan pergi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Shinichi.

"Jangan lupa menjelaskan pada pacarmu" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, aku tahu" ucap Shinichi.

XXX

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam berdua" ucap Ran tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Maaf ya, kalau selama ini aku seperti tidak punya waktu untukmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti" ucap Ran.

"Err... Ran, aku hanya mau bilang kalau tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Miyano. Kami hanya berteman" ucap Shinichi.

Ran terbelalak karena terkejut, tapi hatinya berbunga-bunga karena ternyata Shinichi mengerti perasaannya selama ini, bahwa dia cemburu pada Shiho dan tidak nyaman dengan sikap Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Shinichi..." ucap Ran dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Uhm, mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku mengatakan semua itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau salah paham dan cemburu tanpa alasan" ucap Shinichi.

"Begitu ya? Memang aneh tapi aku senang kau mengatakannya. Aku jadi tidak salah paham lagi" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Shinichi.

XXX

"Hei Shiho-chan, kelihatannya Kudo-kun diincar terus oleh pemain-pemain tim lawan" ucap Ayako. Saat ini tim sepakbola SMA Teitan sedang menjalani babak pertama pertandingan final turnamen. Ayako duduk di sebelah Shiho yang sedang merekam jalannya pertandingan dengan handycam di bench untuk official tim sepakbola SMA Teitan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Ini adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Kudo-kun adalah striker ace tim kita" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir. Dari tadi Kudo-kun sudah dijatuhkan berkali-kali oleh mereka" ucap Ayako.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus menyerahkan tugas merekam padamu saat babak kedua berlangsung, Ayako-senpai" ucap Shiho.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ayako bingung.

"Karena aku harus stand-by di pinggir lapangan" jawab Shiho sambil menepuk tas berisi peralatan medis untuk pemain sepakbola.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Ayako.

"Oh, sepertinya pemain nomor sepuluh dari SMA Teitan harus ditandu keluar lapangan karena bertabrakan dengan pemain belakang dari SMA Koyo" ucap komentator pertandingan.

Shiho dan Ayako saling bertukar pandang.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menunggu sampai babak kedua" ucap Shiho sambil menyerahkan handycam ke tangan Ayako lalu menyambar tasnya yang berisi peralatan medis dan berlari ke pinggir lapangan.

XXX

Ketika pertandingan memasuki masa jeda, semua pemain kembali ke locker room untuk brifing. Shiho yang berjalan di belakang para pemain menuju loker room bersama Ayako dan Miyuki melihat Ran yang mencoba turun ke lapangan dari bangku penonton dengan wajah cemas tapi dihalangi oleh petugas.

"Ayako-senpai, apa kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu. Katakan saja" jawab Ayako.

Kemudian Shiho berbisik di telinga Ayako. Ayako mengangguk dan pergi ke bangku penonton tempat Ran berada sementara Shiho dan Miyuki pergi ke locker room.

XXX

Pertandingan babak kedua berjalan lebih keras daripada babak pertama. Saat menit ke-65, Shinichi kembali dibawa ke pinggir lapangan dengan dahi berdarah.

Shiho menyiram dahi Shinichi dengan air untuk membersihkan darah yang mengucur dari dahinya kemudian mengelapnya dengan handuk dan menutup lukanya dengan perban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Shiho.

"Berusahalah menghindar dari mereka" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, sudah kulakukan dari tadi dan aku tidak akan jadi begini" ucap Shinichi.

"Benar juga" ucap Shiho kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Shinichi. "Kalau kau ingin membalas perlakuan mereka, cetaklah gol dan menangkan pertandingan ini, oke?"

"Aku tahu itu" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Dia bangkit dan bersiap-siap masuk kembali ke lapangan.

Menit ke-85, Shinichi kembali digotong ke pinggir lapangan.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan engkelku" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho berlutut untuk menyemprotkan penghilang rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki Shinichi kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shinichi berdiri.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Shiho.

"Masih terasa sedikit sakit" ucap Shinichi.

"Ini buruk. Kau harus mencetak gol sebelum babak kedua berakhir. Kita akan kalah kalau kita harus menjalani babak tambahan. Anggota tim yang lain juga sudah kelelahan" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan berusaha semampuku" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Berusaha saja tidak cukup. Cetaklah gol walau kau harus mati, kau mengerti" ucap Shiho.

"Huh, aku pasti akan mencetak gol. Tunggu dan lihat saja" ucap Shinichi.

XXX

Stadion bergemuruh ketika Shinichi mencetak gol spektakuler dari luar kotak penalti saat injury time dan mengantarkan SMA Teitan menjuarai turnamen. Para pemain SMA Teitan mengerubungi Shinichi untuk menepuk kepala atau punggungnya sementara para pemain SMA Koyo tertunduk lesu di lapangan.

Shinichi melihat Shiho berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memandang ke arahnya. Shinichi melepaskan diri dari rekan-rekan setimnya kemudian berlari ke arah Shiho dan memeluknya. Semua anggota klub sepakbola juga berlari ke arah Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan mencetak gol" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, aku melihatnya" ucap Shiho.

"Kita menang. Aku senang sekali" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga senang. Sekarang, bisakah kau melepaskan aku. Kau bau" ucap Shiho.

Semua anggota klub sepakbola yang sudah berkumpul di dekat mereka langsung sweatdrop.

"Apa?" ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan Shiho. Mukanya merah karena teman-temannya mulai menertawakannya.

Kemudian Shinichi melihat Ran berlari dari bangku penonton menuju ke arahnya. Senyum kembali ke wajahnya dan dia berlari menghampiri Ran. Shiho menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan melihat Shinichi berusaha menenangkan Ran yang matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya terlihat cemas. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan dan menghela nafas.

"Miyano-san, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Akhirnya obsesiku tercapai. Kita menang. Akhirnya aku bisa memenangkan turnamen dengan tim sepakbola SMA Teitan. Aku sampai ingin menangis" ucap Kyouya.

Shiho menatap Kyouya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah menjaga gawang dengan baik sehingga kita tidak kebobolan. Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Kyouya-senpai. Kita semua pantas mendapatkannya. Kita sudah berjuang keras sepanjang turnamen" ucap Shiho.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memelukmu tapi untunglah aku tidak sebodoh itu membiarkanmu mengataiku bau" ucap Kyouya.

Shiho tertawa mendengarnya. Kyouya juga tertawa.

Ran memaksa Shinichi ikut dengannya ke bench agar dia bisa melihat lukanya. Shinichi menoleh untuk memanggil Shiho yang selama ini merawat cederanya dan melihat Shiho tertawa bersama Kyouya. Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho dan Kyouya juga pergi ke bench. Shinichi sudah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Pergelangan kakinya terlihat sedikit bengkak sehingga Shiho menghampirinya untuk memeriksanya.

"Apa pergelangan kakinya baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak ada yang serius. Pergelangan kakinya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari" jawab Shiho.

Shinichi tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Dia merasa semua rasa sakitnya selalu menghilang ketika Shiho menyentuhnya. Dia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Shiho di tubuhnya dan dia ingin Shiho selalu menyentuhnya dan merawat lukanya.

"Hei, Miyano, bisakah kau memeriksa lututku? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" tanya Tsukasa yang duduk tak jauh dari Shinichi.

"Oke" jawab Miyano kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Tsukasa untuk memeriksa lututnya.

Shinichi memandang ke arah Tsukasa dan ternyata Tsukasa juga memandang ke arahnya. Tsukasa tersenyum kepadanya dan menatapnya penuh arti. Shinichi seolah-olah bisa mengerti arti tatapan tsukasa padanya. "Dia bukan manajer pribadimu, Kudo. Dia manajer kita semua, anak kelas 2"

Engkel Shinichi mendadak terasa sakit lagi.

XXX

"Sungguh menyebalkan" ucap Sonoko setelah berada di sebelah Ran.

"Ada apa Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Tiba-tiba teman kencan prom nite-ku sakit perut saat kami tiba di gerbang sekolah sehingga dia harus pulang untuk istirahat. Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu kalian berdua sepanjang acara ini berlangsung. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap mempersilahkan kalian jika kalian berdua ingin berdansa" ucap Sonoko.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua tidak terlalu mahir berdansa, jadi mungkin kami tidak akan turun ke lantai dansa, ya kan Shinichi?" ucap Ran.

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Shinichi.

"Yo, Kudo. Kau serakah sekali. Membawa dua gadis ke prom nite" ucap Tsukasa sambil tersenyum.

Sonoko langsung mendelik kepada Tsukasa.

"Lucu sekali, Arai. Suzuki kehilangan teman kencannya jadi dia bergabung denganku dan Ran. Ngomong-ngomong teman kencanmu mana?" ucap Shinichi.

"Dia ada di sana bersama teman-teman sekelasnya" ucap Tsukasa sambil menunjuk sebuah grup gadis-gadis yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ooh" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau melihat Miyano. Aku ingin melihatnya dalam gaun malam" ucap Tsukasa.

"Aku pikir dia tidak datang. Setahuku dia tidak suka menghadiri acara semacam ini" ucap Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Dia bilang sudah ada yang mengajaknya dan dia menerimanya sehingga dia tidak bisa pergi denganku ke acara ini. Masa' dia berbohong?" ucap Tsukasa.

"Kau mengajaknya?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Ya, seperti halnya puluhan murid laki-laki di sekolah ini" jawab Tsukasa.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Setiap hari dia sibuk menolak ajakan puluhan murid laki-laki sekolah ini yang mengajaknya ke acara ini makanya dia jarang ke ruang klub belakangan ini" ucap Tsukasa.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa apanya?" sahut Tsukasa bingung.

"Oh, lupakan saja" ucap Shinichi. Dia tidak tahu kalau Shiho begitu populer. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan.

"Hei, Kyouya-senpai sudah datang. Aku melihat limousin-nya masuk ke gerbang sekolah" seru seorang gadis membuat Shinichi bangun dari lamunannya dan memandang ke gadis-gadis yang bergerombol di dekat pintu.

Shinichi juga tidak tahu kalau Kyouya begitu populer.

"Dia menjadi lulusan terbaik sekolah kita tahun ini" ucap seorang gadis lain.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa melihatnya lagi setelah ini karena dia sudah lulus" ucap gadis lain.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa teman kencannya malam ini" ucap gadis lainnya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyouya masuk ke ruangan pesta dengan menggandeng Shiho. Pasangan ini terlihat begitu bersinar dalam busananya masing-masing. Shiho dengan gaun cocktail-nya dan Kyouya dengan tuxedo mahalnya. Rambut Shiho digelung dan make-up ringan yang natural menambah kecantikannya.

"Jadi dia pergi dengan Kyouya-senpai" ucap Tsukasa. Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko tidak menanggapi karena mereka begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang yang membuat heboh itu.

Shiho melambai kepada Ayako dan Miyuki yang melambai kepadanya kemudian menarik Kyouya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Pasanganku sudah memanggilku. Sampai nanti" ucap Tsukasa sambil berlalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Shinichi.

Sepanjang pesta, mata Shinichi tidak bisa lepas dari Shiho. Dia melihat Shiho mengobrol dan tertawa. Kemudian dia melihat Kyouya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Shiho berdansa dan Shiho menerimanya. Dia melihat Shiho dan Kyouya berdansa. Dia mendengar orang-orang yang menonton dansa mereka berdua memuji betapa indahnya mereka berdua berdansa. Bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Akhirnya Shinichi tidak tahan lagi.

"Ran, aku ingin pulang" ucap Shinichi.

"Pulang? Baiklah, tapi kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan" jawab Shinichi.

Ran menoleh ke Sonoko.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja aku ikut pulang dengan kalian. Malam ini sudah berakhir bagiku ketika pasanganku tadi pulang duluan karena sakit perut" jawab Sonoko.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Untuk shirayuki nao, Serena & Devanne, 4869, edogawafirli, Lillya Hozikawa dan reno. You're great guys!

Terima kasih untuk Beadoscute, 4869, Serena Akako Yuu, 3aboOorah, Nachie-chan, reno untuk komen-nya di "Akhir Bahagia?".

Update selanjutnya 2 chapter sekaligus, chapter terakhir dan epilog. Don't miss it!


	6. Karena Ku Cinta Kau

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Karena Ku Cinta Kau**

By Enji86

Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, Shinichi berhenti sejenak kemudian dia meneruskan langkahnya ke rumah profesor Agasa. Dia menekan tombol bel tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Profesor kemana sih?" gerutu Shinichi sambil duduk di depan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah limousin berhenti di depan rumah profesor Agasa. Shinichi refleks bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang karena dia tahu limousin itu milik Kyouya dan itu berarti Kyouya mengantarkan Shiho pulang.

Shiho keluar dari limousin dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah limousin itu berlalu, Shiho berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu rumah profesor Agasa. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Shiho membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Ketika akan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahunya. Shiho kaget dan menjatuhkan kunci yang dipegangnya kemudian berbalik.

"Kudo-kun, kau menakutiku" seru Shiho marah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." ucap Shinichi.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" jawab Shinichi.

"Bicara? Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus mencari kunci rumah yang kujatuhkan tadi" ucap Shiho.

"Oke. Memangnya profesor Agasa kemana?" tanya Shinichi sambil mencari-cari kunci di keremangan teras profesor Agasa.

"Ada seorang temannya meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan penemuan baru jadi profesor pergi dan menginap di rumah temannya itu" jawab Shiho.

"Ah, ketemu" seru Shinichi memegang kunci di tangannya kemudian membuka pintu dengan kunci itu.

Shiho masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Shinichi. Shiho menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu sehingga ruang tamu itu menjadi terang benderang. Shiho meletakkan tasnya di sofa, membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sofa juga. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

Shinichi melongo menatap bidadari yang ada di depannya. Melihat Shiho dari dekat di ruang tamu yang terang membuat Shinichi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Shiho benar-benar terlihat cantik dan glamor dengan gaun cocktail yang memperlihatkan bahu dan sebagian punggungnya yang putih, mulus dan seksi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kudo-kun? Sampai ngiler begitu" ucap Shiho menggoda Shinichi.

"A-apa?" ucap Shinichi masih melongo.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bicara sekarang, kita bicara lain kali saja" ucap Shiho sambil berbalik.

Shinichi memaksa dirinya untuk sadar dari kegiatan melongonya.

"Tidak. Tunggu, kita harus bicara sekarang" seru Shinichi.

"Baik. Aku mendengarkan" ucap Shiho sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Kyouya-senpai. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang menimpamu...bla bla bla" ucap Shinichi menceramahi Shiho tentang bahaya berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan Kyouya. Sementara itu, Shiho hanya menatapnya sambil berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi berhenti bicara karena dia menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shiho hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan ini membuatnya gugup.

"K-kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" tanya Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi terkejut.

"Apa kau jadi tuli sekarang? Aku bilang bagaimana kalau kita berdansa. Kau kan tadi memprotesku yang berdansa dengan Kyouya-senpai" ucap Shiho.

"Berdansa?" ucap Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah" ucap Shiho sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... aku tidak mahir berdansa" gumam Shinichi.

"Apa kau tahu dasar-dasarnya?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, aku tahu" jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan HP dari tasnya kemudian membuka menu pemutar audio. Setelah itu dia meletakkan HP di meja dan menarik Shinichi ke sisi ruangan yang agak lapang.

Shiho meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Shinichi sedangkan tangan satunya ada di genggaman tangan Shinichi yang meletakkan tangan satunya di pinggang Shiho.

"Siap?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pikir begitu" ucap Shinichi ragu-ragu.

Mereka berdua berdansa diiringi lagu Dawai Asmara yang dinyanyikan oleh Ridho Roma. Awalnya Shinichi berdansa dengan canggung tapi karena Shiho terus menatap matanya sambil tersenyum seolah memberi semangat, gerakan Shinichi menjadi lebih mantap. Setiap beberapa langkah, Shiho akan berputar dan Shinichi benar-benar mengakui bahwa gerakan Shiho sungguh indah dan mempesona. Shinichi merasa dia terhanyut dalam tatapan mata Shiho tapi dia menikmatinya. Tubuhnya, hatinya dan perasaannya hanya terfokus pada wanita di depannya.

Saat masuk pertengahan lagu kedua, Shinichi akhirnya menunjukkan ketidakmahirannya dalam berdansa. Dia salah langkah dan menyebabkan dia jatuh telentang di lantai dengan Shiho di atasnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Shinichi merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak semakin kencang. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga jantungnya tidak meloncat keluar dari dadanya.

Tiba-tiba jam dinding yang ada di dekat tempat mereka berdansa berbunyi sehingga Shiho mendongak dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Shiho bangkit berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shinichi berdiri. Shiho meraih HP-nya yang ada di meja untuk mematikan musik.

Impian Cinderella berdansa dengan pangerannya berakhir tengah malam.

"Sekarang sudah larut. Kau harus pulang" ucap Shiho sambil mendorong Shinichi ke pintu depan.

"Eh, tunggu..." ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat malam, Kudo-kun" ucap Shiho setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Shinichi ke teras kemudian menutup pintu tanpa menunggu respon dari Shinichi.

Shiho bersandar di pintu dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Terima kasih, Kudo-kun. Aku rasa aku sudah siap pergi darimu untuk selamanya" gumam Shiho. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya tapi senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Shinichi menatap pintu sambil memegangi dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

XXX

"Kudo, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini ada pesta perpisahan di ruang klub dan kau harus bantu-bantu di sini?" bunyi SMS Tsukasa yang merupakan ketua klub sepakbola yang baru menggantikan Kyouya yang sudah lulus.

"Ya, aku ke sana sekarang, kaichou-sama" tulis Shinichi membalas SMS Tsukasa.

"Oh, lebih baik aku ke rumah profesor Agasa dulu, siapa tahu Miyano belum berangkat jadi kami bisa berangkat sama-sama" gumam Shinichi sambil ganti baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah ada di depan pintu rumah profesor Agasa dan menekan bel.

"Oh Shinichi-kun, ayo masuk" ucap profesor Agasa yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa Miyano ada?" tanya Shinichi setelah masuk ke dalam.

"Shiho-kun? Dia sedang packing di kamarnya" jawab profesor Agasa.

"Packing?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Ya. Masa' kau tidak tahu? Hari ini dia akan kembali ke Amerika. Apa dia tidak bilang padamu?" tanya profesor Agasa.

"Tidak, dia tidak bilang..." gumam Shinichi lalu dia berlari ke kamar Shiho dan membuka pintunya dengan keras seperti mendobrak membuat Shiho yang sedang menata bajunya di dalam koper menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kudo-kun..." seru Shiho.

Shinichi melangkah mendekati Shiho kemudian mengambil baju-baju Shiho yang ada di dalam koper dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho bingung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap di sini" ucap Shinichi meneruskan kesibukannya.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia memegang tangan Shinichi yang kembali masuk ke dalam koper untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman? Aku rasa kita perlu bicara" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menatapnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

Shiho keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Shinichi.

"Profesor, kami mau keluar sebentar" ucap Shiho.

"Hati-hati ya" ucap profesor Agasa.

XXX

Perjalanan mereka berdua ke taman berlangsung dalam diam. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mereka berdua tetap diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Shinichi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara dan menoleh ke Shiho tapi ternyata Shiho tidak ada di sana. Shinichi segera berdiri dan memandang ke segala arah dengan panik. Lalu dia melihat Shiho sedang berdiri di depan gerobak penjual es krim dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang sih?" seru Shinichi.

"Hmm, es krim ini enak" ucap Shiho setelah menjilat es krimnya tanpa memperdulikan seruan Shinichi.

Shinichi mengambil es krim dari tangan Shiho dan menjilatnya.

"Hmm, kau benar. Ini enak" ucap Shinichi.

Saat mereka duduk kembali di bangku taman, Shiho tertawa sehingga membuat Shinichi bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau selalu ingin menangkap Kaito Kid karena dia pencuri, tapi sekarang kau jadi pencuri juga. Kau selalu mencuri makananku. Aku rasa kau harus menangkap dirimu sendiri sekarang" ucap Shiho.

"Hei, aku tidak mencuri. Aku kan hanya minta sedikit" ucap Shinichi membela diri.

"Tapi aku kan tidak mengijinkanmu mengambil makananku. Jadi kau pencuri" ucap Shiho.

"Terserah" ucap Shinichi kesal tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi serius. "Apa karena ini kau mau kembali ke Amerika? Hanya karena aku mencuri makananmu?"

"Hah?" seru Shiho kaget. Dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi berhubung wajah Shinichi terlihat serius, dia membatalkan niatnya itu. "Err, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tolong jangan pergi" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, ini bukan tentang makanan. Kau tahu kan, aku akan jadi anggota FBI jadi aku hanya sementara di sini sampai training calon anggota FBI dimulai" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan itu" seru Shinichi kesal. Tak lama kemudian ekspresi serius kembali ke wajahnya. Dia harus bicara serius kepada Shiho. Dia harus meyakinkan Shiho agar tidak pergi. Menjadi agen FBI tentu sangat berbahaya dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho dalam bahaya lagi.

Shinichi memegang kedua bahu Shiho sehingga Shiho menghadap ke arahnya.

"Miyano, dengarkan aku. Menjadi agen FBI itu berbahaya. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah siap. Keputusanku sudah bulat" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi klub sepakbola membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kau pergi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu dan mereka mengerti" jawab Shiho.

"Apa? Kau sudah memberitahu mereka tapi kau tidak memberitahuku?" seru Shinichi. Dia merasa marah karena sepertinya dia adalah orang terakhir yang tahu bahwa Shiho akan pergi ke Amerika.

"Kudo-kun, aku sudah memutuskan jadi kau harus menerimanya" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa kau bersikeras mau pergi? Aku tahu kau bahagia di sini. Kenapa? Kenapa?" seru Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, maaf..." ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tinggal" seru Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kalau kau tahu kenapa aku bersikeras untuk pergi, apa kau akan membiarkan aku pergi?" tanya Shiho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" sahut Shinichi.

"Karena ini..." ucap Shiho kemudian dia mencium bibir Shinichi.

Sebelum Shinichi sempat bereaksi, Shiho sudah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Miyano, apa yang..." ucap Shinichi tapi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Dengan ini aku melepaskanmu dari janjimu untuk selalu melindungiku dan dengan ini aku akan melepaskan rasa cintaku padamu" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi merasa hatinya sakit melihat mata Shiho yang berkaca-kaca, seolah-olah Shiho mentransfer rasa sakit di hatinya ke hati Shinichi. Dia tahu kali ini Shiho tidak bercanda.

"Miyano, aku..." ucap Shinichi tapi lagi-lagi Shiho memotongnya.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membiarkanku pergi. Sekarang aku harus kembali membereskan koperku yang kau acak-acak tadi" ucap Shiho kemudian melepaskan diri dari pegangan Shinichi.

"Sampai jumpa di pesta perpisahan" ucap Shiho kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari taman untuk kembali ke rumah profesor Agasa. Sebisa mungkin menahan banjir air mata yang mengancam.

Shinichi hanya bisa duduk dan terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Matanya menatap tanah di dekat kakinya. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya terluka. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan hatinya sakit dan terluka. Dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

XXX

"Selamat tinggal Kyouya-senpai. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dan bekerja sama denganmu" ucap Shiho sambil menjabat tangan Kyouya.

Shiho sedang berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang mengantarkannya sampai bandara.

"Aku juga senang. Ha-ah, andai aku tahu kau akan pergi ke Amerika, aku pasti akan mendaftar kuliah di Amerika, bukannya di Inggris" ucap Kyouya.

Shiho hanya tersenyum kepadanya kemudian bergerak menuju Tsukasa.

"Kau harus membawa klub memenangi turnamen lagi, oke" ucap Shiho.

"Serahkan saja padaku" ucap Tsukasa dengan sombong.

Shiho kembali tersenyum dan bergerak menuju Ayako dan Miyuki. Mereka berdua langsung memeluk Shiho dan mulai menangis.

"Ayako-senpai, Miyuki-chan, terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku. Aku senang bisa menjadi manajer klub sepakbola bersama kalian berdua" ucap Shiho.

"Aku akan sering mengirim e-mail dan kau harus membalasnya" ucap Ayako.

"Aku juga" ucap Miyuki.

"Baiklah" ucap Shiho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian bergerak menuju profesor Agasa dan langsung memeluknya.

"Profesor, terima kasih. Kau sudah seperti ayahku sendiri. Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu" ucap Shiho.

"Kau juga sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Shiho-kun" ucap profesor Agasa dengan berlinang air mata.

Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada profesor Agasa lalu bergerak menuju Ran.

"Mouri-san, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal" ucap Shiho sambil menjabat tangan Ran.

"Jaga dirimu" ucap Ran.

Shiho kemudian bergerak menuju orang terakhir dalam barisan pengantarnya yaitu Shinichi Kudo.

"Hei Kudo-kun, kenapa kau menunduk terus? Nanti kau menyesal lho, tidak bisa melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi tetap menunduk dan menolak memandang Shiho. Ran memandang Shinichi dengan bingung karena sikapnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengangkat kepalamu. Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kaulakukan untukku. Aku tidak akan bisa membayar semua jasa-jasamu padaku jadi aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau selalu bahagia. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" ucap Shiho lalu dia membungkuk pada Shinichi, seperti orang Jepang ketika menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada seseorang, selama beberapa saat.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya" ucap Shiho sambil melambaikan tangan pada para pengantarnya di depan gerbang khusus penumpang yang akan berangkat.

"Bye bye, my hero" gumam Shiho kemudian berbalik dan menghilang ke dalam gerbang.

Kepala Shinichi langsung tegak mendengar gumaman Shiho barusan tapi Shiho sudah menghilang ke dalam gerbang. Ran yang dari tadi mengamati Shinichi menggamit lengan Shinichi, berusaha menenangkannya. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Shinichi seperti banjir. Dia benar-benar mengidap hero complex akut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup tanpa melindungi obyek utama hero complex-nya. Dia tidak akan bisa.

"Shinichi..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ran ketika melihat air mata membasahi wajah Shinichi. Pertama kali dia melihat Shinichi yang sudah dewasa menangis adalah saat di rumah sakit setelah dia bangun dari pengaruh obat penenang yang terpaksa diberikan kepadanya karena dia mengamuk beberapa bulan lalu. Yang kedua adalah saat ini.

XXX

Shiho melihat Jodie dan Shuichi sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang kedatangan penumpang. Dia sudah sampai di Amerika. Shiho segera berlari menuju Jodie dan memeluknya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah Shiho dan pundak Jodie.

"Pasti berat untukmu" ucap Jodie sambil mengelus kepala Shiho. "Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Shuichi hanya menatap mereka berdua tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Hore! Indonesia menang lawan Malaysia. Walaupun nggak dapet piala AFF, aku tetap bangga padamu, tim Garuda. (tersenyum lebar)

Salam hore untuk shirayuki nao, Serena Akako Yuu, 4869, Lillya Hozikawa, Beadoscute, Rei Sakura (amelia), reno, Aoihana Keiko, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan!

4869 : Yah, emang ceritanya nggak panjang soalnya aku pengin bikin fic tersendiri tentang kehidupan SMA Shiho dengan lebih detil.

Beadoscute : Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya ide baru. Dijamin bagus (narsis mode on). Mungkin bisa publish di bulan Januari.

Rei Sakura (amelia) : Wah, gimana ya? Soalnya Kyouya-senpai yang ini hampir mirip sama Kyouya-senpai-nya OHSHC jadi aku menginginkannya untuk diriku sendiri. He he he.

reno : Yah, apa boleh buat (sigh), terpaksa aku membuatnya ShinShi. He he he. Ingat episode waktu Conan melarang Mitsuhiko naksir Ai? Itu membuatku curiga pada niat Conan sebenarnya, secara Conan biasanya masa bodoh sama Mitsuhiko, masa' tiba-tiba perhatian sama kisah cintanya?

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan : Ya jelas keren dunk. Enji86 gitu loh! (narsis mode on). Gimana endingnya, puas nggak?

Sebelum para pembaca pergi ke halaman epilog, aku ingin memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu.

**Warning :**

Jika para pembaca ingin Shinichi sama Ran, maka jangan pergi ke halaman epilog. Jika para pembaca ingin Shinichi sama Shiho, silahkan pergi ke halaman epilog tapi epilog yang akan kamu baca benar-benar cheesy sehingga membuatku bingung sendiri dan aku tidak mampu mengurangi ke-cheesy-annya jadi tolong maafkan aku, para pembaca sekalian...

Selamat menikmati epilog rasa keju ini!


	7. Epilog

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Cinta Dalam Hati**

**Epilog**

By Enji86

"Hei guys, aku dengar ada calon anggota baru yang menarik lho" ucap Ally antusias pada dua orang temannya setelah dia duduk.

Robert yang duduk di sebelah Ally hanya menggumam tidak jelas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya sementara Shiho yang duduk di depannya hanya diam saja dan terus membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Ally menjadi kesal karena teman-temannya tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hei Rob, kenapa sih kau selalu bermain-main dengan laptopmu itu" ucap Ally sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Robert.

"Aduh, singkirkan tanganmu dari hadapanku Al. Aku hampir berhasil meng-hack sebuah situs sebagai latihan" ucap Robert sambil mencoba memandang layar laptopnya dari sela-sela lambaian tangan Ally. "Ah, gagal deh"

"Kau juga Shiho, berhentilah membaca buku yang berisi tulisan Yunani itu" ucap Ally sambil menarik buku yang dibaca Shiho.

"My dear Ally, buku ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris, bukan bahasa Yunani" ucap Shiho sambil mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Ally. "Dan lebih baik kau berhenti bergosip"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku bosan berlatih menembak jarak jauh karena tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengalahkan aku" ucap Ally.

"Kau tahu, pasti banyak orang yang ingin menyewa jasamu untuk melakukan pembunuhan. Sayang kau lebih memilih bergabung dengan FBI" ucap Shiho.

"Ya benar. Aku bisa mempromosikan jasamu di internet kalau kau mau" ucap Robert.

"Oh, sudah hentikan. Aku lebih suka menembak penjahat. Itu lebih menyenangkan" ucap Ally.

Shiho dan Robert tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke buku dan laptop.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di sebelah Shiho sehingga Shiho dan kedua temannya menoleh. Mata Shiho terbelalak saat menemukan wajah Shinichi Kudo yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Buku yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua temannya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei guys, apakah menurutmu terlalu banyak membaca buku bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi" tanya Shiho bingung.

"Err..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua temannya yang bingung dengan sikapnya dan pertanyaannya.

"Hei! Hei! Aku bukan halusinasi" ucap Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho masih tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku Shinichi Kudo" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Shiho?" tanya Ally penasaran.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang duduk di depannya dan Shiho.

"Hai, perkenalkan, aku Shinichi Kudo, calon anggota baru FBI yang baru masuk" ucap Shinichi.

"Hai, aku Ally dan ini Robert. Kalau kau baru masuk berarti kau adalah junior kami. Ah, senangnya jadi senior. Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Shiho?" ucap Ally.

"Itu..." ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sedih. Kepalanya menunduk.

Shinichi memegang kedua bahu Shiho sehingga Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Karena ini..." ucap Shinichi lalu mencium bibir Shiho dan mengakhirinya sebelum Shiho bereaksi.

Robert dan Ally melihat adegan di depan mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

"Dengan ini aku kembali berjanji aku akan selalu melindungimu dan dengan ini aku memintamu untuk tidak melepaskan rasa cintamu padaku" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho menatap Shinichi selama beberapa saat dan dia merasa ilfeel.

"Kudo-kun, kau benar-benar egois ya?" ucap Shiho.

* * *

Sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnya!


End file.
